


【福华ABO】办案纪事

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 华生怎么也没想到自己居然会在火车车厢上被标记了，而且那个alpha还是福尔摩斯！





	【福华ABO】办案纪事

**Author's Note:**

> 福尔摩斯A×华生O

这简直可以列入自己未完工的回忆录，作为最精彩的一案，华生昏昏沉沉地想着，如果福尔摩斯可以帮自己搞清楚一个发了情的omega怎样可以从载满人的列车上安全下车而不被强奸的话。

事情本该不是这样的，华生艰难地关上车厢门，但他知道这没有用，自己刚刚泄露出去的信息素就足够招来一大批饥渴难耐的alpha。到时候别说这扇一推就开的门，哪怕是铜墙铁壁都指不定会被打穿。

本来这该是一趟很值得期待的旅程，华生暗自祈祷着福尔摩斯能赶快回来，自己或许能指望对方身上带着抑制剂，哪怕没有，也可以在列车的补给站上购买到。

华生烦躁于身体过高的温度，第无数次因为自己的第二性别苦恼不已。

他是omega，这不错。

福尔摩斯会怎么看待身为omega的自己呢？华生猜测着好友的反应，自从注射高强度抑制剂搬进贝克街那一天开始，华生就没想着在有生之年告诉对方。

华生从没打算要被任何alpha标记，曾经是这样，哪怕后来他对自己的好友怀了见不得人的心思，也是一样。

他不觉得福尔摩斯会喜欢自己，他也不觉得福尔摩斯会喜欢别的什么人，确切的说，他觉得福尔摩斯不会喜欢任何人。

自己也是一样的吧，华生这么想着，难耐地从口中喘出模糊不清的呻吟，身为一名合格的医生，他当然明白自己这时候最需要的是被随便什么alpha操一顿，或者能在发情热彻底爆发之前打一支强效抑制剂。

华生懊恼地想起了那支被自己遗忘的抑制剂，它本该在昨天晚上——按照惯例——被打进静脉里，然后顺着血液馈赠给自己平静的一月，但拜福尔摩斯所赐，伦敦大侦探用突如其来的造访让华生彻底忘记了打抑制剂这档子事。

就该他来负责，华生一边拉扯自己的衣领一边念叨着，身体可耻地期待起了接下来的事情，他控制不住地想福尔摩斯操自己的样子，老天，他太想要这个了。

等待的时间总是很漫长，在华生扯开自己的衬衫之前，福尔摩斯终于沉着脸拉开了门，并迅速拴上了门闩。

这终于来了，华生在心里哀叹了一句，虽然发情期的omega本能让他脑子混沌得像五先令一晚的妓女那样不堪，他还是不敢奢求福尔摩斯会放弃他那些宝贵的冷静陪自己堕落在无边的欲望深渊里。

“你发情了，我亲爱的华生。”

福尔摩斯咬着烟斗，周身的味道清淡如水，但华生知道他是个货真价实的alpha，信息素堪比全英国最致命的催情剂——华生实在很难分清这样的描述究竟掺杂了多少主观感受。

“看在上帝的份上，福尔摩斯，帮我弄一管抑制剂来。”华生有气无力地恳求他，声音不由自主地颤抖发软，和发情期濡湿的后穴一样沾满情欲，无可救药。

“我不认为这种时候把你单独留在这间车厢里是什么明智的决定，”福尔摩斯烦躁地在门上磕了磕那个价值不菲的烟斗，软木撞在门扉上发出惊心动魄的脆响“你知道我刚才进来之前看到什么吗，我敢说只要我离开这里一步，外面等着的那些家伙就会踢碎这块门板冲进来，然后随便找个什么地方操你。到那时候，亲爱的华生，哪怕你的左轮手枪也别想阻止他们一步了！”

“那伟大的福尔摩斯，你告诉我怎么办？”华生烦躁地扯掉身上半挂着的衬衫，白皙发烫的身躯被情欲蒸成了好看的粉红色。

“或者你发发善心，操我一顿？”

车厢里几乎是瞬间就充斥了福尔摩斯爆发开来的信息素，华生觉得搞不好整辆火车都充斥了自己好友辛辣的白兰地味，不过感谢他，发情期泄露的那些水蜜桃味总算被盖住了。

华生的信息素是水蜜桃味的，这很不可置信，但这是确凿的事实。

“我不想趁人之危，亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯慢条斯理地抽开了自己的腰带“你应该比我更清楚接下来发生的事情，我会操开你的生殖腔，在那里成结射精，我会咬破你的腺体，在那里打上一生无法去除的标记。我不会停手的华生，你还有机会后悔。”

“操我。”华生什么废话也没说，只是红着眼圈，毫无保留地释放出自己最甜蜜柔软的信息素。这该是多令人惊喜的事情，华生想着，光是福尔摩斯愿意操自己就足够让人雀跃了，更别说对方还愿意舍予标记和精液。

福尔摩斯不能更同意华生这个提议了，因为他自已也硬得发疼，对方显然不明白在一个alpha面前释放这样的信息素究竟代表着什么。

于是福尔摩斯并起两指，插进华生湿透的后穴里搅弄着，那里早已经为交合做好了准备，湿润，柔软，高热，情动的穴肉不知餍足地吸吮着进犯的异物，涌出的爱液顺着福尔摩斯的手腕滴落在皮制坐垫上，但他们现在都没心思思考留下这样的湿痕对两个伦敦的绅士而言究竟是不是得体了。

“亲爱的华生，你这里很湿了呢？”福尔摩斯觉得自己说不定所有的恶质心思都在这一刻爆发的，福尔摩斯可是超一流的罪犯，在任何时候都是，哪怕是强奸犯。

“呜嗯……福尔摩斯……亲亲我……”华生被弄得难受极了，发情期尤其敏感脆弱的神经不由自主地委屈起来，他只能委委屈屈地恳求自己的alpha恩赐安抚的亲吻温存，哪怕是更直接的性行为都会让他好受很多。

福尔摩斯没有折磨他太久——毕竟你不能指望一个alpha面对着正处于发情期的omega有多大的克制力——他把扩张的手指加到三根草草插了几下，然后换上自己早就硬得爆炸的阴茎抵了进去，准确地操开了高热的肉穴。

“呜嗯……”华生被插得猝不及防，可怜兮兮地哭喘起来，未经人事的穴口被撑到最大，含着福尔摩斯粗大的阴茎不知所措地吐着水，汩汩的甘露打湿了两人交合的私处。

福尔摩斯给予爱人温柔的亲吻，也给予毫不怜惜的，狂风暴雨般的操干，华生在凶狠的侵犯中渐渐熟悉了抽插的节奏，呻吟声也带上了婉转的情欲，被操得连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能毫无章法地啃咬爱人的嘴唇，把自己的身体毫无保留地交在对方手里，乖顺的样子倒惹得福尔摩斯更硬了几分。

福尔摩斯似乎很偏爱华生敏感的双乳，他舔咬那里白皙的皮肉，含着乳头轻轻吮吸，这些逼得华生无措又想要。他对福尔摩斯这种到处点火的做法不知所措极了，全身上下被点起的快感像燎原的烈火一样烧得他晕晕乎乎的，那些礼义廉耻绅士风度都在快感的蒸腾下挥发殆尽了。他只能随着福尔摩斯越来越重的动作不由自主地喘息呻吟，被操得很舒服的时候就心满意足地哼哼几声，像娇憨的小熊一样索取亲吻以作乖巧挨操的奖赏，福尔摩斯只能万般无奈又满怀甜蜜按着他亲一会，赶在对方不满地哼哼之前继续操他。 

“那里是……呜福尔摩斯不要……”华生被福尔摩斯操开生殖腔的动作吓得抗拒起来，从未有人造访过的细缝被撞得松软，粗糙的肉冠撬开腔口操进去，狠狠磨蹭过更为娇嫩的腔壁。

巨大而陌生的快感逼得华生哭叫起来，他咬着福尔摩斯的肩胛委委屈屈地呻吟，眼泪混杂着汗水把白皙的面颊弄得一团糟。

“别担心，亲爱的华生，不会有事的，”福尔摩斯察觉到对方的不安，慢下来亲他，啄吻他脸上的泪水，让那里重新变得整洁干净起来“乖一点，让我操一下，我要标记你。”

华生总算在福尔摩斯的安慰下安分了些，但他还是怀着巨大的担心，紧张地盯着被顶得微微凸起的小腹，他甚至能隔着皮肉描摹出龟头的可怖形状。但他什么也没说，只是安静地承受着进犯，红着眼圈讨要更多的亲吻与爱抚以作奖励，在得到温柔百倍的亲吻之后很快就不再忧心了，改换成甜蜜的呻吟和乖巧的顺从，任由自己被对方按着腿，握着手腕打桩一样操着生殖腔，还不知廉耻地收缩蚌肉好让对方操得更舒服一些。

“亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯停下来，用严肃而认真的语气下发最后通牒“我会成结，咬破你的腺体标记你，你真的想好了吗？”

这句话对发情期的omega杀伤力简直堪比“我不想操你”一样可怕，一个不愿意在自己体内标记成结的伴侣会带给omega多大的不安定感呀？

“呜呜……我要……我最喜欢福尔摩斯了……”于是华生只能可怜兮兮地，在不甚清醒的脑海里搜罗能讨好对方的一切话语，急切地恳求对方涨大成结，最好能把满满当当的精液射满整个生殖腔，这样他们就要有属于自己的小宝宝了。

“别后悔，我亲爱的华生。”福尔摩斯狠狠操进去，成结的同时咬住对方的腺体。辛辣的白兰地混杂着甜甜的水蜜桃化作了香甜的桃子酒，信息素的交融像是某种凭证，从今天起，福尔摩斯和华生就再也不可能割舍开了。

标记成结的过程还是有些漫长的，但对刚经历完激烈的情事，下一波发情热还没到的omega来说确实是休息的好时间，和alpha相连的私处能带给他们最大的安定感。

“福尔摩斯，你后悔吗？”华生担心得显然更多，摆脱了发情热的困扰之后他更加后怕起来。

“我亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯心情大好，亲昵地凑上前去咬他的鼻尖“虽然我看起来不像是很解风情的人，但我不至于连这点自制力都没有。”

福尔摩斯在上衣口袋里摸索了一下，华生惊讶地看见那管被自己遗忘的抑制剂静静躺在那里。

“本来想着你忘记带了我就帮忙拿过来给你，但谁能想到呢？”福尔摩斯笑得像只偷到鱼吃的小狐狸“这样一来我可真像是犯罪啊，雷斯垂德可以判我蓄意强奸了。”

“你喜欢我吗，福尔摩斯？”华生眨了眨眼睛，还没完全从发情热中冷却下来的大脑显然不能正常思考，他被福尔摩斯搞迷糊了，刚被标记的omega渴求alpha的占有，各种意义上的——包括言语。

“我说过你笨的，亲爱的华生，”福尔摩斯心软得一塌糊涂，终究是没忍心继续逗他：

“我爱你。”

于是华生终于满意了，高高兴兴地躺在福尔摩斯怀里休息，又被爱人闹起来亲了好一会儿，直到第二波发情热汹涌地席卷了他们，整个车厢才重新充斥了甜蜜的果酒味。

这趟车时间不算短，两人做了三次，勉强缓和了发情热的症状之后就四肢交缠着睡了一会。哪怕是这样，华生下车的时候还是拽着福尔摩斯的衣角不肯放手，福尔摩斯稍微离他远一点他就要委屈得掉眼泪。

福尔摩斯能怎么办呢？案是不可能不办的，解除标记就更不可能了。他只能耐心地，一次又一次地用连绵不绝的温柔亲吻缓和爱人的焦虑不安，然后找准一切时间做爱。

雷斯垂德后悔自己请福尔摩斯帮忙了。

彩蛋——办案日常：

“我想在我们收到回电之前没什么好做了，”福尔摩斯胜券在握地说“现在，华生，前面有家酒店，我们来一发当做消遣怎么样？”

“这回他可跑不掉了，我一定要抓住这个狡猾的家伙！我们今晚一起……”福尔摩斯突然顿了一下，半是甜蜜半是无奈地嗅到空气中加重的果酒味“雷斯垂德，我想你应该给我们一点时间解决个人生理问题？这是犯人的基本特征，你今晚自己来吧！”


End file.
